clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurtleShroom/4
TurtleShroom's Talk Page. * Archive 1 Need Help I didn't know that, you seem quite intelligent. There is a Sensei Yang article already made, could you edit the title to Sensei Wraith? Thanks! I believe its called Sensei Yangs, but I didn't think it would actually make the article (haven't been able to ever since I arrived). Also if you can, please delete the Sensei Yang article. Thankyou! Hmmmm I didn't intend to intervene religion references in the article lol, it was more of a spin-off from Marx Soul from the Kirby series. Still, your point was valid, sorry if it appeared as offensive. I redid some of the article and hopefully it appears more CP-ish, please have a look at it. Btw, would Yin and Yang (Japanese word for good and bad, Yin being the good and Yang being the bad) be appropriate to put as an article? I'm thinking of making a Sensei derivative =P. Anyway, again, sorry for the inconvenience. -- [[User:POGOPUNK32|''POGOPUNK32]] TALK MAH BOI! ---- Hello I need to ask a question; why isn't Herbert Horror club penguin related? Btw, I just read the history logs and I also need to ask where religion was stated in the article? Thanks! -- [[User:POGOPUNK32|POGOPUNK32]] TALK MAH BOI! Cpoyright Should i upload an Restricted copright image? I have one right now. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 02:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) No I was not going to quit. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:26, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I joined F.O.P. on CPW! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I won't quit! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Got it. Turkeys it is. By the way, you are a bureacrat, right? I will put out a sysop request after I get 100 mainspace edits.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, if you could spread the word, that would be sweet!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:14, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! I protected CPW because it was under attack. I used Special:Protectsite. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I hope you don't block me for over-using my power. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) why? Why am I banned on this wki ''and the CPW?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 18:36, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I used a sort of glitch thingy to enable myself to edit.I'm still banned, I can just edit.But I would prefer to be properly unbanned, you know?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 19:29, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Re:Banned TIA.And yea, I read it and its great.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 19:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Cool picture. Please just shrink it... I told Dancing Penguin about it. you said, "Please take the case to another administrator". The Bureaucrat Thing is what I told DP about. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I did not get a responce from DP yet. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Please help me! I'm blocked on the CPW because Icmer In Nyc got blocked! Help!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 21:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC) request Hey TS, check this out! I think Sk8r tried to change a vote... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I just noticed sk8r's now a bureaucrat. And in the promotion you said "he got the votes". What votes? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, another thing, you can't promote users (according to the Magna Carta) and Barkjon has been inactive so... do I have permission to promote users on CPW? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, thank you. BTW, sk8r is now a bcrat on CPW. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:58, 9 December 2008 (UTC) PS:No, I can't speak latin. Lol. WOW he's now a bureaucrat in both wikis. He's gonna be amazed when he log in! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:01, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :O You tried to vote for logo J with your IP!? (proof) (more proof) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) PS: Don't delete this message! Ok, thank you for confessing ;) BTW, I strongly recomend that you do not use your IP adress to edit here. It's dangerous! Someone might find you! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Hey TS can you promote me to bureaucrat? I have 2 votes, plus Explorer agrees which changes Happyface's vote from Neutral to For and if you support me that makes 4-0 :))) Please? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you '''so much. Can I at least count on your vote? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:47, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you once again! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) WHY IS SK8R A BUEACRAT?!? I NEVER APPROVED!!!!!--Happyface TALK 2 ME! 01:04, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hey TurtleShroom, I am kind of shocked that I became a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. By the way, my computer was acting up again. I am using a USB to Ethernet adapter because the network adapter was going funky. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:12, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hey TurtleShroom, I just changed my Wiki theme. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) It is just for me. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I defragged my hard drive and used CCleaner. I am eating Cherry Pie right now. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:36, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I am thankful that it is me as a bureaucrat on this Wiki. Lucky I know how to control all that power. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 11:55, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Game Infobox and Page Type? Hey TS (wow, I've gotten into the habit of calling you TS), how do you edit that page that lets you make a new article? Not the input box where you put the title, but the page where you input the text for the actual article. 'Cause I was going to make a page about a video game, but I realized that the tabs that you click to change the page type (e.g. characters, item, locations, quests, etc.) don't include Games. Also, can I make a Game Infobox? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 20:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Str00dels? Hey, TS! I was talking to Happyface about the whole Top-Agents-Project-moving-to-CPFW-thing (I do read the CP Wiki as well), and we decided to change it to the Order of the Pancake, which is based off of the events in Quest For The Golden Waffle. Can we also have the Str00del-ization of all the users on this wiki who are naughty? You know, the Banned template, the Str00del image gallery, Str00del-ization, the Str00del force, yada, yada, yada. Can we? It would work much better on a Fanon Wiki like this one. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 20:56, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Top Agents Order Actually, I had to explain this to Happyface as well... ... the Order is on the good side!!! The Str00del Force is, of course, on the bad side! That would be why the Order named itself the Order of the Pancake! Because all the Str00dels would fear it! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Did I use too many interjections?) Hey, what's up? Do you wanna play me at Card-Jitsu on Club Penguin pretty soon? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:23, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I am going to be on Snowboard at the Dojo! Meet ya there! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:23, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I am here... I am on CLub Penguin now. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) sorry for capital letters, I forgot to let go of the shift key. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) The possible logo was cool, but it was WAY too big. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:42, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I am on Server:Snow Board at the Dojo! I am kinda getting ticked off now. I have been waiting for 20+ minutes. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Book Turtleshroom, I am thinking of making a book on this called "Capturing Satiny". I do not know how to spell "satiny. Can I make the book? Sorry I forgot the signature. But the plot of the book is G sends me to capture Satiny and he hacks my account and bans me for life. but and I have to prove myself innocent before Satiny takes over CP. I will use random characters from the site and use it on this site and some of my friends. When I said book, I meant story on this site. Don't do the copy-write thing you did with Explorer767. I just want to make the story.Spy Guy Pers 00:39, 11 December 2008 (UTC) No prob I'm working on that Penguin Macro Image right now. I have a few questions: * What do you mean by the fact that he wears a robe? * How long is the robe? Also, I think his name should be "Penguin Micro", because "macro" is Greek for "big" (like "macrophage", Greek for "big eater"). Penguin Macro is small. "Micro" (small in Greek) is the appropriate word. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 22:31, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Article Hi, you have a lot of imagination. Can you help me with the Clubb Phengin Weekee article? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Explorer His last edit was 2 hours ago... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Clubb Phengin Weekee The Clubb Phengin Weekee is a parody of our CP Wiki. Just replace: *'Clubb Phengin Weekee' with Club Penguin Wiki *'Encyclopedia where anyone can edit' with Giant white wall where anyone can write *'Wiki' with Wall/Weekee *'V-Rex' with Virrex Then we could relate the Chlorine and Walrus stories to the wall instead of linking to the CP Wiki. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:37, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Got it. I just thought I would ask before making it. Just tell me if you change your mind.Spy Guy Pers 00:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Do you like my new story that I am writing? If you don't know what story I am talking about, it is the Sk8rbluewalk story that I talked about on the main Page. It is in the announcements section on the Main Page. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:44, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, do you want to meet on Club Penguin? GTlacier at Pizza parlor. message me on my talk on either wiki when your ready.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, those cards? I got them because I bought trading cards and eneterd the code online.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:34, 13 December 2008 (UTC) No I don't have a spare code. Sorry.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) TurtleShroom? When Sockpuppets411 quit Club Penguin Wiki, he blamed me for quitting. HE BLAMED ME! I decided to quit because of him. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) It wasn't even my fault. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Images Your great at making pictures.Do you use a specific programme or are you just gifted at MS paint? Triskelle Heyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey man! it's spongebobrocks09 and since you helped with the quest of the golden waffle, look at this: Johnny Chamio also check the other stuff. but what i need help with the most is my new story, Who Framed Johnny Chamio?. please help, Turtledude. --Spongebobrocks09 22:01, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm I guess I could try making them seem more appealing. Although it may take a long time to do and I still have to get Christmas presents for friends/family. Right now, I plan to do articles about The Mouse, The Mousetron 2000, any related missions regarding Robo-Gary, Herbert Horror and Sensei Wraith. Once I've finished these up then I'll try create a story for the other characters you previously mentioned. I'll get to work during the Christmas holidays (starting mine right now) so you may expect a few changes; Merry Christmas! POGOPUNK32 I am not trying to beg or bug you but..... I told my friend at school, and he is going to make a character thing and he said he would be the villain. If you still do not want me to make it, tell me and I will stop making the article, and you can delete it. I sincerely hope I am not bugging.Spy Guy Pers 22:27, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I will probably make it next week since my computer blew up on the inside. From Rosetta Stone Spanish class free time at my school, Spy Guy Pers By the way, I was talking about the book I want to make. My friend's name is Eray UPDATE: I agree, this wiki is getting crowded, so I am making the story on my character article.Spy Guy Pers 17:06, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hey TurtleShroom, I have a YOUTUBE account. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 01:17, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Siggy Please use your signiature. I could easily do this. Hi ppls. I just wanna say that Walrus01 is my bro. Don't block him.--Angela Please use your siggy, it might create a bad thing. PLEASE!--Happyface TALK 2 ME! 23:04, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Current Progress I've redone the Mary P Bear article, feel free to correct the article as you see fit, any other articles that need changes? [[User:POGOPUNK32|'''POGOPUNK32]] RE:Re:re:Banned }}}}} }}}}| valign="top" }}}}| — }}}}}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }}}} |} If the above is true, why am I still banned?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 06:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Yo! Hey can you fix up Dr. Raytasto? Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 20:06, 20 December 2008 (UTC) The Glorious Day Time to appoint him. Make him bueacrat. Oh this is a glorious day for the wiki. Sign with your siggy. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 00:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Congratulations on being on the wall O' Fame. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 01:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Crown Explorer wouldn't like to wear a crown, they're too bulky for propeller-powered flight. And in the story Quest For The Golden Waffle, it says that the brothers don't like fancy clothes. Sorry, TS, but I really think he looks better in his normal attire. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 02:36, 21 December 2008 (UTC) BTW I'm on Eastern Standard as well. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 02:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 pst Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Progress Well, I've just finished Professor Z. I was going to edit Mathster like you proposed but because its considered High Quality, I don't wanna wreck that. Do you need any other articles changed in particular? -POGOPUNK32 Ideas Why don't we make an actual article on the nation's Capitol, instead of doing this: the Capitol I think of the Capitol as a nice, comfy, and resourceful building. Here are some accessories that the Council might have: * A large TV screen for viewing any activity anywhere on the continent (or any hockey game on the continent) * A large remote to go along with the TV * A high-grade, 36warp proccessor Teleporter * Thick windows reinforced with the EmotiCons' temperature shielding alloy * Nice, curved Penguinian-styled columns on the west wing (lounge), straight, blocky columns (RocketSnail-styled) on the east wing (courtroom), and a Penguinian-styled domed pyramid in the center. * Wireless Telephone * Solar Panels on top of the Domed Pyramid * Security Retinal Scanners at the Entrance * Vacuum pipe delivery system (used to deliver mail, food, etc.) In short, the Council has a lot of luxuries, and all at the touch of a button, the pull of a cord, or the twist of a lever. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:21, 22 December 2008 (UTC) (P.S. How do you like my new siggy?) More Remember that "Dr. Sling" article that someone (I can't remember who) wrote? Why don't we make it into a full-fledged article on one of G's Family who loves chemistry? I mean, I haven't seen a member of G's family who likes chemistry. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Turtle and Shroom's Database? When are you gonna input a new story? The first one was awesome! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 19:55, 22 December 2008 (UTC) RE: There are African Penguins Remember Mitch? Well, there are African penguins. See this (scroll down 'till you find a list of species). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:39, 22 December 2008 (UTC) CPW The CPW is getting more and more poltical with the Rebels fighting agaisnt the law. I might quit there. I'm trying to get Freeloh to edit at this wiki. --Happyface ☺This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 01:24, 24 December 2008 (UTC) YouTube Vids? How do you make those PowerPoint HyperCam vidoes? I tried once to make a PowerPoint animated, HyperCam2 captured video on Windows MovieMaker, but it was terrible quality. How do you make them high quality? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 03:07, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Permission I'd like to use Penghis Khan in one of my videos; What the video entails is that Link wants to take over his castle, and other assorted baddies want to as well, but they don't want Link to overthrow him and rule. If you let me use him you will be in the credits. Check my user page for more info about the video; Thanks! POGOPUNK32 07:02, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas, TurtleShroom, I got a PS2, a mouse shaped like a Car, a SanDisk Sansa m240, (1 GB), a flash drive, (2 GB), a guitar, 52 PS2 Games, and that is it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:30, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Also, I got 2'' PS2 Memory cards. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME! 18:30, 25 December 2008 (UTC) That's what Santa Claus brought. I got an art set from Grandma, and a computer game from my sister-in-law... (my brother is married). --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:32, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Question I could make Penghis Khan use a mullet as his attack, but I don't think it could be a melee attack. Would throwing it be okay? POGOPUNK32 04:15, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Video LOL!!! Hahahahaha... I watched the entire Merry Christmas video thingy and I must say, you really overdid yourself. Hahahaha... I bet Mabel used that carbon lump to blow up something. I think she views coal as a present... really weird puffle, eh? And though that uranium was labled stable, I think it's going to decay in a few thousand years. Well, at least G won't have a use for it by then. Merry Christmas!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:24, 27 December 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Next year Explorer will probably prank Santa instead.) Speaking of youtube,did you create the account "ClubPenguinFanonWiki" on youtube?It says age 15 from america. -Triskelle3 Athbhliain faoi Mhaise Daoibh! Wha-! Why did You do the,MEANIE Wha-! Why did You do the,MEANIE Friend Requests Hey Tutleshroom, can you please be my buddy? - Falcoz P.S. Just saying; I'm a Christian!! Jesus died for everyone's sins :D AiringJet Picture? TS, can you make a picture of the AiringJet Current for me? I'd do it if I could, but I can't seem to get the texture quite right. The AiringJet to me just looks like a large semi-transparent gray vortex that twists up and down in the sky. Can you help? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Umm... About the video, Santa is a snail in this wiki, not a human. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 18:20, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome to the Safety of the Club Penguin Fanon. I'm making this wiki a safe place for the people of the CPW. No one shall harm you here. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 20:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Pizza Invitation Dear Turtleshroom, We would like you to Join Pizza (band) please. If you'd Like to Join, Either Telll Spongebobrocks09 on His Talk Page Or Sign your Name Under I Wanna Join on the Pizza Page Here. --Spongebobrocks09 17:47, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ClubPenguinFanonWiki YouTube Account Did you see the YouTube account called "ClubPenguinFanonWiki"? Everyone thinks you made it because you're 15 and from America. Everyone else wants to know the password, too. Did you make it? If so, can you please tell us the password on the Chat/Shout Box? Thanks, [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year Hey TurtleShroom, I would like to wish you a Happy New Year, I already have my new years Resolution! #I will NOT re-install Windows all the time! #I will NOT play Playstation all day long! #I will try to learn to play the guitar #I will try not to get sick! That's about it! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 03:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Like Explorer's Hey... visit User:Alex001/Fun Stuff! It's very fun! Alex001 14:28, 1 Jaunary 2009 (UTC) (KK:SS) Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hey TS. Something fishy on the wiki just happened. Happyface got blocked permanently for "violating the Terms of Use". We don't know what part of the TOU he violated, and the staff say they cannot discuss it. Can you help us? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 18:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) C'mon help me I seriously need your help. I've helped you in rough times and if I come back this will be a safe haven again.--Happyface RE: Block I think one of the staff blocked him. And that means the block might not show up on the block log. Also, the staff say that Happyface "violated the Terms of Use". They won't say which section he violated, because according to them, "we cannot discuss this block". Also, the block is permanent. Now, Happyface must have done something really bad to have gained a permanent block... but as far as I know, all he's done is lead the wiki into the Golden Age. (We now have >600 articles, if you noticed) I still don't know why the staff cant discuss. I mean, it would be doing the least to tell us why he got blocked. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:10, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Film! Several of the wiki users are helping me ut to make a film on Quest For The Golden Waffle. Do you want to help? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:32, 5 January 2009 (UTC) (P.S. Sign up and tell us what you might be able to do. We'd appreciate it if you helped!) I'm blocked! Please help me... Help out on this page: it's for a good cause. This is Skater, but I am blocked as a user name... Good Thing my IP redirects back to another state! 12:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I'm still blocked... NO!!! HELP!! ... I need help... WE NEED Skater back on this Wiki... Oh... wait... this is Skater!!! I need help, please try not to make it bad... please help get me unblocked... I can ONLY get IP address ideas... I was thinking about quitting the Club Penguin Wiki... but I didn't expect to get blocked to do it!!! Please unprotect my Club Penguin Wiki page, User:Sk8rbluscat, so I can continue to at least edit that page!! I don't want to use my User:Sk8r bluscat account. Please help and please help get me unblocked... -- 20:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) (The IP address of User:Sk8rbluscat).